


Irresistible Things

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Series: Hokura!verse [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Hokura!verse. Uchi is a new boy on Ohkura's block...or something. And Ohkura finds his lip-gloss particularly annoying. </p><p>Ohkura will always blame the lip-gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Things

Uchi's not sure how they wound up in this position, barely in an alley around the corner from the ramen shop with Uchi's back pressed against a wall and Ohkura boxing him in a doorway alcove. They had been arguing one minute and now...well now they definitely weren't arguing anymore.

"You smell," Ohkura says into Uchi's mouth. 

Uchi laughs softly. "...and?" 

"You smell....nice," Ohkura grunts. "I hate you."

Before Uchi can laugh again, Ohkura's pressed his lips, cool from the beer they had been drinking and slightly chapped from the weather, against his own.

Uchi wants to smirk but Ohkura's a good kisser and really, Uchi can't smirk at that. Instead, his lips part and there is a slight, barely-there inhalation when Ohkura kisses harder.

"Where..." starts Ohkura, "are we going?" 

Uchi's eyes are closed and he breathes steadily enough. 

"What?!" 

There's a strange silence and he wonders if the word came out more sharply than he intended.

When he opens his eyes, it's because Ohkura has stopped completely and now is staring at him, annoyed again. Maybe more than before. 

"Fuck! FINE. Never mind." he says, shoving Uchi away by his pale blue V-neck shirt.

 _Definitely_ more annoyed than before.

Ohkura turns and walks off; Uchi thinks he hears him mutter and he _definitely_ sees him shaking his head and he wonders if Ohkura is talking to himself for a moment.

It takes about ten seconds before Uchi realises his lips have that pulsing kind of feeling lips get when they've been kissed good and hard and that Uchi doesn't _want_ Ohkura to stop and walk away like that.

But Ohkura's already turned the corner.

Uchi growls in frustration, resisting the urge to stomp his foot. Before he has time to think too much about it, he starts to walk -- quickly -- after Ohkura. He's surprised by how quickly Ohkura actually walks. Uchi thinks that it _must_ be because he's really pissed off. Ohkura doesn't move that fast for anything, really.

It's at this point that Uchi's glad he pretty much knows where Ohkura lives. He's almost certain Ohkura's heading home. Once he's sure, he slows down; he doesn't want to be out of breath once he gets there.

He pushes Ohkura's door open when he finally reaches it. It's like Ohkura was waiting for him and, when Ohkura yanks him by the wrist, pulls him inside further and kicks the door shut, Uchi knows he was.

It doesn't take long for Ohkura to remove what matters of Uchi's clothing, all the while pressing his mouth hard against Uchi's.

"Ow, you freak!" Uchi says when he feels Ohkura's teeth. "That _hurt_. I bruise easily you know and if my lips are purple, so help me I will punch you in the face!"

Ohkura smiles and tries not to laugh against Uchi's jaw. "But you haven't moved. You mustn't mind too much..."

When Uchi opens his mouth to speak again, Ohkura shoves his tongue inside and tightens his fingers in Uchi's hair. Uchi moans wantonly and Ohkura smiles in accomplishment.

He can't help but remark, "I see how much you hate it."

Uchi kicks him in the shin.

It isn't much longer before Ohkura has Uchi pressed into his sofa, and his hand stroking Uchi's cock in a maddenly slow way. Uchi wants to kick him again but realises that that would be an entirely wrong move.

"Go...faster..." he gasps into Ohkura's mouth. 

Ohkura just smiles.

"...no..."

Uchi's hips buck up. 

"Ohkura _NOW_." 

Instead, Ohkura just slides his thumb up as he licks from Uchi's jaw to his ear.

"I'm doing it this way," Ohkura's voice is low and soft and maddening just like Ohkura is himself. Ohkura's touches are teases and his mouth is only a taunt. Uchi thinks he hates him right now. 

"Just... _do it_..." he gasps, feeling Ohkura grind his hip against him.

He senses Ohkura digging his hand beneath the cushion and, within moments knows he's (finally) rolling on a condom. 

"As you wish," Ohkura is smirking down at him, but his face is flushed and his eyes are way too serious to complete the look.

"Finally..." Uchi whispers, but it's half-hearted and also cut off when Ohkura enters him.

Uchi knows that, in his line of "work", Ohkura mustn't get to do it this way very much and he thinks it's a shame because this is something Ohkura is really good at. But next time, Uchi thinks, it'll definitely go the other way.

Soon, Ohkura has Uchi moaning as he holds his leg up. He lets go briefly to grab Uchi's hand and guide it to his cock. Ohkura uses his own hand to wrap Uchi's hand around himself. 

"...do it..." he whispers and Uchi can't find it in himself to deny him.

It's barely four strokes when Uchi's coming on his stomach, watching Ohkura's face as Ohkura watches him pull on his dick. Uchi doesn't think its even three thrusts later when Ohkura comes too.

They're both out of breath when Ohkura collapses, half-on and half-off of Uchi, a sticky mess between them as Ohkura pulls off the condom hastily, dropping it in a small bin next to the sofa and yanking the cover up over them.

Uchi's surprised that Ohkura curls up into his side, pulling Uchi in closer and burying his face in Uchi's neck, but he doesn't mind. He won't admit that he likes it, though, and turns his head so Ohkura doesn't see his smile, but he turns and situates closer, too.

"God, you're such a pain," Uchi says, slipping his leg in between Ohkura's in a more convenient way.

"I hate that gloss you wear," Ohkura replies. 

"I hate those green pants you wear." 

"Don't wear it again." His voice is a mumble and the last words are whispered out so softly. Uchi's not surprised when, moments later, Ohkura's breathing evens out in a deep, steady way, letting Uchi know he's already asleep.

Uchi wants to shove him with his shoulder but instead decides to save that until morning, when Ohkura is actually awake. 

It's only fitting.


End file.
